Adiósamor
by heksen1
Summary: Creía que no lo sabía, a veces su esposo era my ingenuo. Ella sabía. Él se iba, se marchaba para no volver. Se iba con otro y ella era la razón.


**Debemos aclarar que lamentablemente los personajes utilizados en este fic no nos pertenecen.**

**

* * *

**

**"Adiós...amor"**

por

**Heksen**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo Único

* * *

**Creía que no lo sabía, a veces su esposo era my ingenuo. Ella sabía. Él se iba, se marchaba para no volver. Se iba con otro y ella era la razón.**

**Él creía que no se daba cuenta, era de esperarse, estaba ebria; pero él, desconocía la razón. Para Harry no era más que una de sus borracheras, de esas en las que no sabía ni donde estaba parada. Qué equivocado estaba.**

**Ella sabía, por eso tomaba; ella lo venía presintiendo desde hace tanto tiempo, incluso antes de saber que era estéril. **

**Y así, vaso a vaso, comenzó a producirse el cambio, un cambio gradual y sutil que conllevaba a la pérdida inevitable de la conciencia. Sólo quería que ese momento llegara pronto. No quería sentir el dolor que estaba sintiendo. No quería pensar más en su futura soledad. No quería verlo partir al encuentro con otro…**

**¡Qué ilógico resultaba todo!**

**Él la estaba dejando porque no pudo darle hijos, y sin embargo, se estaba yendo para rehacer su vida al lado de ése entrometido que tampoco podía concebir. **

**Harry era un idiota, un imbécil, un tonto… Y estaba cansado, ella también lo estaba, más eso no justificaba su partida. Él se había rendido, no había luchado, y la dejaba sola… **

**¿A quién quería engañar? Fue ella misma la que se dio por vencida, la que colocó en el alcohol todos sus miedos y frustraciones, la que se apartó primero, pero Harry también era culpable, él no la esperó…**

**¿Por qué la vida era tan injusta? No solo le quietaba el derecho de ser madre, sino que también le arrebataba a la persona que amaba.**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué?... **

**Cerró la maleta y miró a su alrededor. Tantos recuerdos. Suspiró al darse cuenta que aún dentro de la fuerza de su decisión de marcharse, costaba dar un paso hacia la puerta, como si el tiempo que compartió con ella fuera una pesada carga que impedía avanzar. Pero ya no la amaba, y pensándolo bien, quizás nunca la amó verdaderamente, quizás ella tampoco lo amó con la intensidad que necesitaba ser amado. Por algo fracasaron. Sólo eso fundamentaba el fin de esta relación que todos le veían eterna. Todos se habían equivocado.**

**Tenía que seguir adelante, y esperar que Ginny hiciera lo mismo, pero dudaba que pudiera hacerlo sola, más él ya no podía ser quién la impulsara a una mejor vida; lo quisiera o no, sólo le había traído desgracia. **

**Increíblemente, y a pesar de que estaba consciente de que ella misma decidió irse en la perdición del alcohol, sentía algo de culpa, y sabía perfectamente que arrastraría dicha culpa por mucho tiempo, y la llevaría gustoso porque se lo merecía; porque pudo hacer mucho más que escapar cada vez que ella se aferraba a la bebida, pero no estaba en él hacer que ella regresara al buen camino, no sabía cómo hacerlo, más estando convencido de que su sola presencia le representaba a ella la viva frustración, la hundiría más hacia el fondo. Ella necesitaba a alguien más, no a él. **

**Sonaba egoísta, pero no permitiría se arrastrado por un eterno camino de infelicidad. También ella fue egoísta, entonces no podía esperar que él no lo fuera.**

**De nada servía echarse la culpa el uno al otro, simplemente se había acabado. Aunque siempre quedara el tan famoso "si hubiera" no iba detenerse, había tomado la decisión de separase y a la larga era lo mejor para los dos.**

**Jamás antes pensó en llegar a tal extremo, sin embargo, existían muchas razones para hacerlo, la principal; no poder tener hijos.**

**Fue muy duro para ambos enterarse que nunca llegarían a tener la familia que deseaban. Accedieron a hacer muchos tratamientos, pero ninguno funcionó, y de apoco sus esperanza y fuerzas se fueron desvaneciendo, hasta que dieron la causa por perdida. **

**Entonces Ginny comenzó a tomar y él no tuvo la fuerza para detenerla. Las veces que lo intentaba ella lo rechazaba cruelmente diciendo que él no podía entender lo culpable que se sentía, lo desgraciada que era. Algo en el fondo de su alma le gritaba que tenía razón... **

**Cuando estaba sobria no sabía que decirle, a pesar de amarla o de querer ayudarla, nunca encontraba las palabras adecuadas, los gestos o la ímpetu para sacarla de ese hoyo en el que se hundía, tal vez porque los dos se hundían…**

**Él tuvo suerte, encontró alguien en quien apoyarse. Al principio se acercó a él para desahogarse, después por que le gustaba estar cerca y al final por que se enamoró de él. Aun ahora se preguntaba qué tan malo hubiese sido si él no hubiera aparecido. **

**Lo cierto era que no podía obtener respuestas a esa pregunta. Nadie podría darla.**

**-Lo siento, Ginny-dijo al fin, como digiriendo aquello a una figura, que, evidentemente no estaba allí. Y así, dio al fin el paso que tanto le había costado dar, pero a poco andar, se detuvo.**

**Había en él demasiadas influencias que le impedían marcharse en absoluto silencio, lanzando un adiós al aire. Si de algo había valido esta relación, era para por lo menos dar mérito a una despedida cara a cara. Ginny se lo merecía. Él lo necesitaba para irse tranquilo.**

**De esa forma, casi molesto con su forma de pensar, avanzó de nuevo, dejó la maleta en el pasillo y con todo el valor del mundo se atrevió a abrir la puerta del cuarto donde ella estaba. Cerró los ojos rogando que ella estuviera aún consiente.**

**La vio totalmente tendida en el sofá. Siempre estaba ahí, "la habitación del bebé", así la habían llamado. No llegaron a comprar nada, ni siquiera la pintaron de un color especial, y exceptuando el sofá, no había nada más. No sabía si era mejor o peor, pero agradecía no tener que deshacerse de cosas que jamás hubiesen utilizado, con todo, verla tan hueca le recordaba que nunca tuvieron una oportunidad para por lo menos soñar. **

**Se acercó a Ginny y la contempló un momento. Tenía la ropa desacomodada y algunos cabellos fuera de lugar, lucía cansada y ebria, pese a ello, podía apreciarse su belleza, la que lo conquistó siendo apenas un adolescente. En verdad la había amado. **

**La sacudió despacio por el hombro, pero ella no se movió. De su bolsillo trasero sacó una carta y con cuidado la metió en el bolsillo del suéter de su esposa. Luego se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente y le acarició el cabello.**

**-Lo siento Ginny, lo siento- dijo disculpándose por todo- juro que te amé- y sin querer su voz se rompió- ¡cielos! ¡Te amé, lo juró! ¡Perdóname si no fue suficiente! ¡por favor perdóname!- sollozó sobre su cabeza. **

**Así estuvo durante un rato. Al final aspiró por última vez el hermoso cabello pelirrojo y se separó. Se limpió lo que quedaba de lágrimas, y sin mirar atrás, se fue. **

**Una vez que atravesó el umbral de la puerta principal, sintió que dejó atrás mucho de lo que ya no deseaba tener; sus pasos se volvieron más firmes, y su corazón más liviano con cada paso que lo aproximaba al auto, a su nuevo amor. Su esperanza de conseguir con él la estabilización lo que no pudo tener con Ginny. **

**Se detuvo frente a la puerta del copiloto, su pareja volteó a verlo y cuando sus ojos grises miraron en los verdes suyos, se sintió más convencido que nunca, abrió la puerta, acomodó su equipaje y entró en el auto.**

**Ginny abrió los ojos sólo al dejar de escuchar el motor del auto, y cubriéndose los ojos con su brazo empezó a llorar. Sus labios temblaron y los sollozos llenaron su habitación. **

**FIN**


End file.
